Storage may be provided to a client via one or more appliances attached to a network. For example, a network attached storage (NAS) appliance may be attached to a network to provide storage to one or more clients attached to the network. To provide storage that is highly available, multiple NAS appliances may be configured in a cluster. If one of the NAS appliances fails or becomes unavailable, redundant storage on another NAS appliance may be used.
Configuring storage appliances in a cluster may be confusing, tedious, and time-consuming. For example, a system administrator or the like may need to serially connect to each of the storage appliances via a Web interface and configure the storage appliances. Configuring each storage appliance may involve rebooting the storage appliance one or more times.
Alternatively, in some systems, a system administrator may be able to connect to a node that manages the storage appliances. The system administrator may supply parameters to the node which may then configure the storage appliances as appropriate. Unfortunately, having another node to manage the storage appliances adds to costs associated with the cluster.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.